"Bloons" (Zathus Stuff)
Alright. There is a huge overhaul to already existing bloons, as well as my new ones. As to make it fit with those, MOST pre-existing bloons have been changed to match the idea, be it new abilities. This is why there are so many less bloons on my rounds. No tower is safe, not even before crazy bloons start coming in. If something is not listed, that means it is unchanged from BTD 5. (If I did not list M.O.A.B health, it's still 200, which it is). As for my new bloons, they have their own pages already. They are: *Wealthy Bloon *Shadow Bloon(Zathus' Conception) *Orange Bloon (Zathus' Conception) *Spiked Bloon *Voltage Bloon *Sonic Bloon Bloons Red Bloon Stat Changes No changes. The same old starter bloon as usual. Bloonstiary Definition: Simple bloons that take a single hit to pop. They have no unique traits, and are just cannon fodder for the bloon army. (The Bloonstiary is a new feature that is a play on words of Bestiary, but with bloons. It is the same as Bloonopedia practically, but those definitions seem pretty set in stone, and I have my own. Will get it's own page eventually, as it will list ALL information a lot more formally, with the inclusion of my new bloons. This only lists new changes to already existent bloons, and is hereby not the same, defending its existence. Bloonstiary does not list abilities anyway, so this is where you'll find those, and NOT on that page! HA!) Blue Bloon Stat Changes No changes. In fact, no changes start happening until Yellow. Bloonstiary Definition: A Blue Bloon takes another hit to completely pop, as once it is destroyed, it leaves a Red Bloon behind. It also moves slightly faster. Green Bloon Stat Changes No changes as well. Next bloon is where it starts. Bloonstiary Definition: A step up to the Blue Bloon. Moves noticeably faster than both of its predecessors. It pops down into a blue after this layer gets popped. Yellow Bloon Stat Changes HP: 2. (Is compensated by being a bit slower. Added because Charge could hardly be used effectively since it would get popped in one shot). Speed: 20% slower, but now has Charge as compensation. Bloonstiary Definition: These bloons are some of the fastest you will see. They are only outdone by the Pink Bloon, and the D.D.T. Upon popping, it releases a Green Bloon, plain and simple. Abilities Charge: Increases speed by 50% for 1.2 seconds. Common use. Charge+ (Only on Hard, Veteran, or Impoppable): Replaces Charge. Increases speed by 75% for 1.2 seconds, and increases AD to 0.5 while doing so. Common use. Pink Bloon Stat Changes HP: 2. Speed: 10% slower. Bloonstiary Definition: The fastest bloon out there. Only the bloodthirsty war blimp, the D.D.T, is faster than this bloon. It pops down into a Yellow. Don't blink! Abilities Warp (Only on Hard or higher): Vanishes in a short tiny flash of light. Then appears 7-12% of the track's distance forward. Uncommon use. Black Bloon Stat Changes Speed: 5% increase. Bloonstiary Definition: Black Bloons are part of the first generation of the Bloon Army's thermal line, along with the White Bloon. They are immune to explosives, and release two Pink Bloons upon popping. Abilities Bump: Will rapidly jump off the track and bump into a tower, dealing 2 damage. Is invincible while doing so. Used rarely. Bomb (Only on Medium and higher): Throws a small AoE explosive of a 0/1 Cannon. It deals 4 damage to all towers caught. Fired at the closest tower. Used rarely. White Bloon Stat Changes Speed: 5% increase. Bloonstiary Definition: White Bloons are part of the first generation of the Bloon Army's thermal line, along with the Black Bloon. They are immune to the cold, and release two Pink Bloons upon popping. Many elite White Bloons have served under Polarbloon in his conquest for south-eastern Russia. (Refer to the Zathus Timeline, a page soon to be created. It explains the real-world countries and stuff. While the location in-game is not 'Russia', it is that area in the real world under a different name for the Monkeys.). Abilities Bump: Will rapidly jump off the track and bump into a tower, dealing 2 damage. Is invincible while doing so. Used rarely. Frost Beam: Fires a single-target ice ray at the closest tower. This does no damage, but completely freezes it for 2 seconds, and slows attack speed by 20% for the next 4 seconds. Used rarely, and a maximum of three times per round). Zebra Bloon Stat Changes HP: 2. Bloonstiary Definition: A combination of the two, it was the third bloon introduced to the thermal line. Was created when a Black and White Bloon mixed together in a Bloontonium Lab experiment. It is therefore immune to explosives and freezing. Abilities Bomb (Only on Medium and higher): Throws a small AoE explosive of a 0/1 Cannon. It deals 4 damage to all towers caught. Fired at the closest tower. Used rarely. Frost Beam: Fires a single-target ice ray at the closest tower. This does no damage, but completely freezes it for 2 seconds, and slows attack speed by 20% for the next 4 seconds. Used rarely. Lead Bloon Stat Changes Speed: 5% increase. Parent: Now a Child of M.O.A.Bs very rarely. (4 drop along with the Ceramics at a 5% chance). Bloonstiary Definition: Black Bloons stacked on top of each other coated in hard steel shells. Developed back in the second war, these metal armors protect the bloons within them from all sharp attacks! The bloons never put these metal plates to use on blimps until the D.D.T during the Project Australia campaign. Abilities Harden: Becomes invincible for 1.3 seconds, but slows down to 60% speed while doing so. Lead Burst (Only on Veteran and Impoppable): Upon death, fires little metal spikes randomly around. These deal 1 damage to towers if they get hit. Rainbow Bloon Stat Changes HP: 3. Speed: 10% slower. Child: Now releases 2 Zebra, and 1 Orange. Has a rare chance to release a Glass Bloon too. Bloonstiary Definition: Pretty deadly, pretty fast, and pretty colorful. These bloons have a modification known as 'Multilayer Tech', which allows more bloons to be compact in a space relative to that of smaller bloons. They have no known immunities, but are known for their toughness. Abilities Rainbow Cannon: Uses a shorter, weaker version of the Glass Bloons 'Refract' ability, except it does not require a light-based attack to hit it first. Deals 1 damage per 2 seconds, and can last anywhere from 2-4 seconds. Aims at the closest tower, and since the bloon is constantly moving, target area of the sweep will rapidly change. Shred Tactic (Only on Hard and higher): Rotates rapidly, until it begins flying into the closest tower, dealing 4 damage, with a 50% chance to hit again for half the damage. (Reference to Bloons: World Tour). Ceramic Bloon Stat Changes Speed: 5% slower. Bloonstiary Definition: Rainbow Bloons coated in a hard ceramic shell. While this one is breakable through sharp attacks unlike the lead armor, it is much more durable to everything, taking 10 hits to break! Many of these bloons are part of the Bloon Army's First Juggernaut Force, which is lead by Paladus the Great General. Abilities Counterattack: Takes 0 damage, and then hurdles the projectile back at the tower. Can only be used if he is attacked. Used very rarely, and has an internal cooldown of 6 seconds. Mighty Whomp: Same as Bump, except deals 3 damage, and has a 33% chance to stun for 4 seconds. Used uncommonly. Harden +: Same as Lead Bloon's, except he doesn't move slower. However, it has a shorter duration. Blimps M.O.A.B Stat Changes Speed: 5% faster. Child: 4 Ceramics, with a rare chance to drop 4 Leads with them. Bloonstiary Definition: Massive war blimps created back in the third war along the ceramic shell their pilots protect themselves in. This blue beast wrought the land with terror, but nowadays there are bigger targets. These vehicles are rarely used alone anymore with all of the advancing technology. Abilities Slam: Creates shockwaves along the ground, which deals 4 damage to all towers in a 0/1 Dart Monkey radius. Costs the M.O.A.B 25 HP though. Used uncommonly. Slam+ (Only on Hard or higher): Deals 5 damage to all towers in a 0/2 Dart Monkey range, except deals no damage to the M.O.A.B itself. Used uncommonly, and replaces Slam. Shield Wall (Only if under the effect of an I.K.O.M's Command Blimp ability): Surrounds the I.K.O.M that used it, protecting it from harm. All M.O.A.Bs must be popped before the I.K.O.M can resume taking damage. B.F.B Stat Changes No stats changed. Bloonstiary Definition: Mobile hangars for the dastardly M.O.A.B, these behemoths were mass-produced during the fourth war. This crimson monster was plastered with anti-monkey propaganda, and used to be flown through bloon cities until it came to the big time, and they shipped out to war. Abilities Catapult: The seal on top splits apart temporarily like a hatch, and a mortar pops out the top, firing three explosive shells on towers. Each bomb does 6 damage, and has an 8% chance to split into four smaller bombs that deal 3 damage each. Sweeping Laser (Only on Hard or higher): Releases an orange sweeping beam that circles around three times from its center, and travels out to the range of a 4/0 Super Monkey (yeah, without the range upgrades). This deals 4 damage up to three times (max is 12), but are easily avoidable. Z.O.M.G Stat Changes Parent: Now has one, the I.K.O.M. (No, it's not just a generic Z.O.M.G Carrier, it has some nice abilities). Bloonstiary Definition: The Z.O.M.G was once the pinnacle of bloon technology, the old Bloon King's personal war blimp. That was, until he died on the eighty-fifth rush of the final attack when the blimp came crashing down. As a memorial, the current Bloon King, his son Electro, mass-produced the destructive monsters for a final war against monkeykind. Abilities Minor Bloontonium Cannon: Dumbed down version of the CHARIOT's. Deals 7 damage to all towers straight in front of it, with infinite range and pierce. Does this through two bright green Rays of Death that act as one laser (it's not 7 per beam, that's just the aesthetic). D.D.T Stat Changes No stat changes were made. Bloonstiary Definition: The D.D.T is a speedy devil. It has Lead, Camo, and MOAB-Class properties. This makes it one of the hardest blimps to counter against. Luckily, speed was the goal over durability, so a few well-placed lead piercing shots should be able to dismantle it. The fastest opponent yet to be conceived by bloons. Abilities Warp+ (Only on Veteran or Impoppable): Warps 12% of the total track closer to the exit, AND gets a speed boost of 5% for the next 3 seconds. (In case you were wondering where the original Warp was, it was on Pink Bloon in case you forgot). Harden: Becomes invincible for 1.3 seconds, but slows down to 60% speed while doing so. (That's not as crippling, unlike the Lead Bloon). Like I said, none of my new bloons will be listed here, as they already have pages. They will, however, be included in the Bloonstiary page, along with majority of their stats. Trust me, even after long months... that may come one day. Category:Lists